Space☆Dandy (2014)
Space☆Dandy (スペース☆ダンディ) is a Japanese anime series directed by Shinichiro Watanabe and produced by Bones. The series originally aired in Japan between January 5, 2014 and September 24, 2014, consisting of 26 episodes. The series aired in North America between January 4, 2014 and September 27, 2014 on Toonami and later released on Blu-Ray and DVD by FUNimation Entertainment between March 3, 2015 and September 22, 2015. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Alison Viktorin - QT *Ian Sinclair - Dandy *Joel McDonald - Meow 'Secondary Cast' *Alexis Tipton - Honey *J. Michael Tatum - Dr. Gel *Micah Solusod - Bea 'Minor Cast' *Alex Moore - ATMO (ep19) *Alex Organ - Nobleman (ep21) *Andrew Chandler - Minato (ep16) *Angela Chase - ATMO (ep19) *Apphia Yu - ATMO (ep19) *Ashly Burch - Freckles (ep17) *Barry Yandell - Undian (ep6) *Ben Phillips - Nathan (ep17) *Bill Jenkins - Judge (ep25) *Brandon Potter - Toaster (ep13) *Bryan Massey - Dolph (ep23) *Bryce Papenbrook - Ukuleleman (ep15) *Chris Cason - Register (ep13) *Christopher R. Sabat - Isaac (ep17) *Chuck Huber - Dr. H (ep9) *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Scarlet *Cris George - Guy Reginald (ep25), Misawa (ep19) *David Johnson - Sphere (ep19) *David Trosko - Le Flea the Elder (ep8) *Ed Blaylock - CEO *Elizabeth Maxwell - Poe (ep21) *Eric Vale - Prince (ep7) *Felecia Angelle - 033H (ep9) *Giovannie Cruz - Anna (ep17) *Grant James - Old Man (ep2) *Greg Silva - Postian (ep15) *Gregory Lush - Paul (ep24) *Jād Saxton - Adélie (ep5) *Jamie Marchi - Yoko (ep16) *Jeremy Inman - Cocamuka (ep9) *Jeremy Schwartz - Duran *Jerry Jewell - Dumdee (ep22) *Jessi Hall - Sofia (ep17) *Johnny Yong Bosch - Johnny *Justin Cook - Night Porter (ep21) *Kate Oxley - Hiroshi (ep25) *Kent Williams - Perry *Kristi Kang - Maker (ep13), Miranda (ep22) *Kyle Hebert - Ferdinand (ep21) *Leah Clark - Emily (ep17), Katie (ep10) *Lindsay Seidel - Z (ep7) *Lydia Mackay - Capybarian (ep15) *Major Attaway - Ton Jravolta (ep22) *Marcus D. Stimac - Cornet (ep21) *Mark Stoddard - Planet Chief (ep22) *Martha Harms - Mill (ep13) *Martin Cervantes - Sphere (ep19) *Maxey Whitehead - Erssime (ep18) *Michael Sinterniklaas - Lawyer (ep25) *Monica Rial - Pine-Pine (ep19) *Morgan Garrett - Catherine (ep24) *R Bruce Elliott - Narrator *Rachel Robinson - Noblewoman (ep21) *Ricco Fajardo - Dustin (ep17), Horatio (ep17) *Robert McCollum - Barry (ep22), Guitarisian (ep15) *Ross Patterson - Gregorians (ep21) *Scott Freeman - Le Flea the Younger (ep8) *Sean Hennigan - L'Delise (ep18) *Sean O'Connor - Sentinel (ep17) *Sonny Strait - Vestian (ep6) *Stephanie Young - Rose Reginald (ep25) *Stephen Sanders - Sphere (ep19) *Steve Powell - Chief Judge (ep25) *T. Axelrod - Prosecutor (ep25) *Terri Doty - Jack (ep25) *Todd Haberkorn - Carpaccio (ep16) *Trina Nishimura - Mamitas (ep3) *Tyson Rinehart - Squeak (ep7) *Vic Mignogna - Gentle Nobra *Wendy Powell - Lil' Mama (ep10) 'Additional Voices' *Aaron Roberts *Alan Pollard *Alex Moore *Alexis Tipton *Anastasia Muñoz *Andrew Kasten *Andrew T. Chandler *Andrew Tipps *Anthony Bowling *Apphia Yu *Ashleigh Domangue *Austin Tindle *Becca Shivers *Ben Ambroso *Bill Jenkins *Boomer West *Brad Jackson *Brandon Luna *Brina Palencia *Brittney Karbowski *Bryn Apprill *Caitlin Glass *Chad Halbrook *Charlie Campbell *Cherami Leigh *Chris Cason *Chris Hury *Christopher Bevins *Christopher Cassarino *Christopher R. Sabat *Chuck Huber *Clifford Chapin *Cole Brown *Colleen Clinkenbeard *Corey Cleary-Stoner *Cris George *Cynthia Cranz *David Trosko *David Wald *Ed Blaylock *Elizabeth Evans *Elizabeth Parker *Eric Cherry *Eric Vale *Felecia Angelle *Garret Storms *Gregory Lush *Ian Moore *J. Michael Tatum *James Chandler *Jarrod Greene *Jason Douglas *Jeff Plunk *Jessica Dismuke *John Swasey *Josh Grelle *Juli Erickson *Justin Briner *Justin Cook *Justin Pate *Kamen Casey *Kara Edwards *Keith Kubal *Kevin Leasure *Kyle Phillips *Lara Woodhull *Laura Wetsel *Lauren Landa *Leah Clark *Linda Leonard *Lindsay Seidel *Liza Gonzalez *Lydia Mackay *Major Attaway *Marcus D. Stimac *Marie Charlson *Martha Harms *Matt Doden *Matt Thurston *Matthew Mercer *Megan Shipman *Michael Speck *Michelle Rojas *Mike Hathaway *Mike McFarland *Monica Rial *Morgan Garrett *Newton Pittman *Nick Haley *Noelle Fabian *Patric Carroll *Patrick McAlister *Paul Vaughn *R Bruce Elliott *Rachel Robinson *Randy Pearlman *Ricco Fajardo *Richard Olsen *Robert McCollum *Sara Ragsdale *Scott Freeman *Skyler McIntosh *Teri Rogers *Tia Ballard *Todd Haberkorn *Trenton Jons *Willy Welch *Z Charles Bolton Category:Anime Category:2014 Anime